


Post mortem

by technicolordreams



Category: Nothing Sacred (1937)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nothing Sacred (1937) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolordreams/pseuds/technicolordreams
Summary: Hazel Flagg is dead. Long live Hazel.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Post mortem

Even on their honeymoon, as they sat on the Hotel restaurant patio overlooking the sea in one of the most romantic locations in the world, Hazel Flagg’s ghost kept catching up with them.

“Wally, look!” Hazel raised her sunglasses over her forehead, looking down at the paper in her hands. “There’s an article about me in here!”

Wally leaned down from the seat next to hers to peer at the article. A glossy glamour shot of Hazel occupied most of the page, accompanied by the title “HERO RADIUM GIRL LOSES HER BATTLE – A LIFE IN PICTURES.”

“I guess I’m really dead now.” she said morosely.

“That’s what you wanted, no?”

“I just feel dreadful about all those nice people mourning me, that’s all.”

“Sure, darling.” Wally replied, a little unconvinced.

“It says here that they’re gonna hold a memorial at St. Patrick’s Cathedral on fifth Avenue next week. Oh, I wish I could go.”

“To your own funeral?”

“Why not? Wouldn’t you want to?”

“That’s a moot point. I can’t, even if I wanted to.”

“Suppose you could. As a ghost. Or if you were lost at sea and presumed dead, and then you were rescued. Would you?”

Wally shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Well, I would. I’d hide behind a tree and see who’s there, who’s crying the most, who’s not crying, that sort of thing.”

“We’re not going.” Wally told her in no uncertain terms.

“I know. I just wish there was a way to do that.” she replied, before continuing her read, only to drop the paper once again a few seconds later. “Do you suppose if I put on a wig I could pass myself off as my own cousin?”

Wally shot her a pointed look and she backtracked. “You’re right. Never mind.”

Silence finally settled between them, as Hazel continued reading, and Wally breathed a sigh of relief. Of course, it didn’t last nearly long enough, for Hazel’s shriek almost threw him off his chair less than a minute later.

“What, now, darling?”

“Denny Rothman! That low-life, cheap … ugh!”

“Who?”

“Just some fellow from Warsav I used to go to school with. Take a look at this.”

“Hazel’s loss is immeasurable for the whole community.” Wally read out loud. “She was a splendid, brave soul, a beam of light for everyone who came in touch with her, a warm affectionate friend who, above all, loved helping others and lived a modest, humble life ...”

“ … Is all Denny Rothman, close childhood pal of Flagg’s, could muster up between the tears.” Hazel finished. “Tsk! I’ve barely ever talked to the him! He used to shove sand down my dress on the playground and now he’s pretending we were best of friends. Can you believe the things some people would do to get five minutes of fame?”

“I certainly can’t.” Wally replied sarcastically.

“I bet he’s gonna be front row at my memorial, making a scene.”

“Well, think about it this way.” Wally said, getting closer and circling his arm around her. “Soon, Hazel Flagg will be forgotten, and with her, Denny Rothman. He’ll crawl back to Warsaw, and knowing you will be the sad highlight of an uneventful life.”

A beat went by, and he continued talking. “Now, we're ono our honeymoon. Let’s forget about Miss Flagg, may she rest in peace, and let’s focus on Mrs Cook, shall we?”

He didn’t wait for her to reply, as he encircled her waist and sealed his lips on hers. In turn, she circled his shoulder with one arm, and threw away the newspaper into the ocean with the other. Wally was right. Hazel Flagg’s life may have been over, but for Hazel Cook, this was just the beginning.

The end.


End file.
